A New School Year
by RoseGAL
Summary: It's another school year in O-Town and there are some surprises. Ai enters junior high school, Hiroshi and Lin become a couple, a reformed Alma and Stella return and Clarissa has her baby. Warning: contains teen pregnancy and birth scene
1. Going to Junior High

A New School Year

Chapter 1: Going to Junior High

It was a sunny September in O-Town and it's one day before the new school year begins. Ai and Zukin were at Rocko's house. Heffer and Filburt are also there.

"How are you feeling about going to junior high tomorrow?" asked Rocko.

"A bit nervous, but fine," replied Ai.

"I'm so glad you're entering junior high, Ai!" cheered Heffer.

"Me too," agreed Filburt. "I went to the school you're going to when I was your age."

"Arigato," giggled Ai.

"Don't forget that tomorrow's my birthday!" hollered Zukin. "I'll be turning 14!"

"That's on the day school starts," said Rocko.

"I know," said Zukin. "It's a good thing imouto's going to be in junior high school because Alma and Stella are coming back tomorrow."

"I hope they don't cause any trouble," said Heffer.

"Yeah, 'cause we know what they did to Louise," said Filburt.

The next day, it was the new school year and it was several minutes before school hours. Zukin and Ai came out of their house and stood on the pavement to wait for the bus.

"Ready for junior high?" asked Zukin.

"I'm ready," replied Ai.

The school bus arrived. Ai and Zukin got on it. They found their seats while the bus started driving off. Ai sat next to Louise and Taylor while Zukin sat next to Caroline and Molly.

"Are you excited to be in the first year of junior high school?" questioned Ai.

"Yes, I am," answered Louise.

"Me too, but I'm a little nervous too," said Taylor. "Is that your older sister over there?"

"Yes, you're right," replied Ai. "Her name's Zukin. Today's her 14th birthday."

"Really?" said Louise.

"That's right," smiled Ai.

In another part of the bus, Zukin, Caroline and Molly are also having a conversation.

"How does it feel like to be 14, birthday girl?" asked Caroline.

"Very good!" replied Zukin. "How's Abigail, Molly-chan?"

"She's very fine," answered Molly. "Clarissa's nine months into her pregnancy and she's going to give birth anytime soon."

"I hope she does well," said Zukin. "It's going to be great in 9th Grade!"

Caroline and Molly nod in agreement.

Later, the bus arrived at O-Town Junior High School.

"Here's your stop, kids!" said the driver. "Have a good first day of school!"

The kids got off the bus and went inside the school. Ai, Louise and Taylor look around.

"Wow, look at this school," said Ai.

"It looks good," said Louise.

"I know," agreed Taylor.

Zukin, Caroline and Molly appeared.

"Hi, imouto!" greeted Zukin. "What do you think of the school?"

"It's okay," replied Ai.

"Bonjour, Ai, Louise," greeted Caroline. "I haven't seen you two in a while."

"Me neither," said Ai. "Our friend here is Taylor."

"Hi, nice to meet you," greeted Taylor.

"Nice to meet you too," said Caroline. "I'm Caroline."

Just then, Aurora walked past.

"Oh, look, some new fish from elementary school," chuckled Aurora. "Good to see you…not!"

Aurora walked off laughing.

"Hey, that wasn't nice at all!" said Ai, angrily.

"Do you know her?" asked Taylor.

"Yes, her name's Aurora," replied Zukin. "She used to have Molly as her minion but she doesn't anymore."

"That's good," said Taylor.

The school bell rang.

"We better get to class," reminded Zukin.

"That's right, we need to go to the auditorium," said Ai.

Ai, Louise and Taylor went on their way to the auditorium while Zukin, Caroline and Molly went to on way to their class.

**First chapter's down! In the next chapter, at O-Town Elementary School, romance will bloom and two familiar girls will reappear.**


	2. Blooming Romance and Reformed Bullies

Chapter 2: Blooming Romance and Reformed Bullies

Meanwhile, at O-Town Elementary School, it was now recess. Hiroshi, Lin and Liang are sitting on a bench.

"What's it like being in 4th Grade?" asked Hiroshi.

"We think it's good," replied Lin as Liang nodded in agreement.

"I think so too," said Hiroshi.

Hiroshi has been starting to fall in love with Lin since he first met her. He's thinking she's falling for him too so he decides he should tell her his romantic feelings.

"Lin-chan, I have something to tell you," said Hiroshi.

"What is it?" questioned Lin.

"When I first met you, I started to fall in love with you. I was thinking you're starting to fall in love with me too."

"Hiroshi, I've been thinking the same thing too. I started to fall in love with you when I first met you, even when you helped me come to terms with Chang Juan's death."

"I see. And now, I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Do you…do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Lin gasped happily.

"Of course, Hiroshi!" said Lin. "I've been waiting for you to ask that question forever!"

Lin hugs Hiroshi.

"Congratulations, sis," smiled Liang.

"Xie Xie, Liang," giggled Lin.

Suddenly, two shadows walked up to Hiroshi, Lin and Liang. The shadows turn out to belong to…Alma and Stella!

"Oh no, Alma and Stella," gasped Hiroshi.

"It's you two!" said Lin, going to crazy mode. "My friend told me all about you! You're those two bullies who pushed one of Ai's friends! You'll pay for what you've done!"

Just when Lin is about to do a kung fu move on the fraternal twins, she is suddenly stopped by this line:

"It's okay."

Hiroshi, Lin and Liang are confused.

"What?" questioned Lin.

"It's okay, we're nice girls," Alma assured.

"But aren't you two supposed to be bullying everyone?" asked Hiroshi.

"Well, after we got suspended for pushing Louise," explained Stella. "We got grounded for a month and due to years of using verbal cruelty and violence, we were admitted to O-Town Mental Hospital to take some anger management lessons and some counselling. So, we've realized our error of ways and we're now reformed."

"I see," said Lin. "Sorry about the confusion."

"Don't worry about it," said Alma.

"I'm Lin," Lin introduced. "And this is my identical twin sister, Liang, and our friend, Hiroshi."

"Nice to meet you all," Stella smiled.

"Thanks," said Liang.

"We're going to play with our new friends," reminded Alma. "See you later!"

Alma and Stella walked off.

"Shall we go play at the jungle gym?" asked Hiroshi.

"Okay," replied Lin and Liang.

Hiroshi, Lin and Liang went over to the jungle gym and played on it until recess ended.

**Hiroshi and Lin are now an official couple and…Alma and Stella are reformed! WOOOOO! In the next chapter, Clarissa and Nicky become parents!**


	3. Clarissa and Nicky's New Child

**Warning: This chapter contains teen pregnancy and...A CHILDBIRTH SCENE! Don't read this chapter if you don't like teen pregnancy and/or if birth scenes make you squeamish. You have been warned!**

Chapter 3: Clarissa and Nicky's New Child

At O-Town High School, it was lunchtime. In the cafeteria, sitting at a table, having lunch, are Clarissa (who's 9 months pregnant), Nicky and a 15-year-old grey rabbit girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes, who's wearing a light green short-sleeved dress, white socks and black slip-on shoes. Clarissa turned 16 several days ago while Nicky turned the same age as her seven months ago. Also, due to her pregnancy, Clarissa has been craving sandwiches so she's having a cheese sandwich for lunch.

"How's your first day of high school, Sunny?" asked Clarissa.

"Very good, thanks," replied Sunny. "How's the baby?"

"It's doing fine," answered Clarissa. "I'm already nine months into my pregnancy."

"It looks like it'll be due any day now," said Nicky.

"Mmm-hmm," Clarissa agreed, nodding in agreement.

Clarissa was about to have another bite of her sandwich when she felt a pain in her stomach.

"Are you okay?" asked Nicky.

"Yeah, I think it's just indigestion," replied Clarissa.

"I'll tell you what," said Nicky. "Why don't you leave your lunch and just talk to us while we finish ours."

"Okay," said Clarissa.

Later, the school bell rang and it was home time. Clarissa came out of the classroom, went over to her locker, opened it and put her stuff in her backpack, while ignoring her stomach pains at the same time. Just then, Sunny appeared.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sunny.

"Not better," replied Clarissa.

"Don't worry, it's home time now. You can get some rest when you go home."

"Yeah, I think I most definitely need to-"

Clarissa couldn't finish her sentence as she felt a severe pain in her stomach. She clutched her stomach, fell to her knees and screamed so loud that every teacher and student in the school stopped what they're doing and turned to the source of the noise. Several students ran up to Clarissa and Sunny, including Nicky.

"Clarissa, are you alright?" asked Nicky.

Nicky and Sunny get a shock when they see a puddle of water forming beneath Clarissa's knees.

"Clarissa, your water broke!" gasped Sunny. "Does that mean…?"

"Yes…I'm going into labour…" Clarissa winced in pain.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Nicky. "Why didn't you tell us you were going into labour when your contractions started?"

"I thought it was just indigestion," replied Clarissa.

"How far apart are your contractions?" asked Nicky.

"About four minutes," answered Clarissa, as she felt another contraction.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Nicky. "There isn't much time of labour left! Sunny, remind the principal!"

"I'm on it, bro," said Sunny.

Sunny ran to the door of the principal's office and knocked on it.

"Come in," called the principal.

Sunny opened the door and went into the room.

"Hello, Sunny," greeted the principal. "Do you need anything?"

"Principal Scott, it's an emergency!" said Sunny. "Clarissa's about to have her baby!"

"Oh my heavens!" exclaimed Principal Scott. "I better call the hospital!"

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived at the school. A few paramedics rushed in with a trolley, including Mrs. Rabbitson.

"Clarissa, are you okay?" asked Mrs. Rabbitson.

"It hurts!" Clarissa wailed, in the middle of her contraction.

"It's okay," said Mrs. Rabbitson. "We're going to bring you to the hospital."

Clarissa was lifted onto the trolley.

"Mrs. Rabbitson, can I come?" asked Nicky.

"Sure you can," replied Mrs. Rabbitson.

Clarissa was rushed into the back of the ambulance and the paramedics, Mrs. Rabbitson and Nicky got into it. The doors were closed and ambulance drove off as the sirens wailed.

"Are you okay?" asked Mrs. Rabbitson.

"Ow, I feel like my body's being ripped apart," Clarissa whined.

"Let me check how far along are you," said Mrs. Rabbitson.

Clarissa took deep breaths as she held Nicky's hand.

"I won't leave your side, Clarissa," said Nicky.

Clarissa gave Nicky a relieved smile.

"You're never going to believe this," Mrs. Rabbitson told. "You're 8cm apart."

"I hope we get to the hospital soon," said Nicky.

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived at O-Town Hospital and parked outside the emergency unit. Clarissa's legs are spread and there was a blue sheet over her lower torso.

"How far along am I?" asked Clarissa.

Clarissa felt another contraction and took deep breaths while her mother checked.

"Clarissa…I'm afraid you're fully dilated," said Mrs. Rabbitson.

"Does that mean I have to give birth in back of the ambulance?" wondered Clarissa.

"I'm afraid so," said Mrs. Rabbitson.

Mrs. Rabbitson got out her communicator.

"We have a Code Stork in the back of the ambulance in the emergency unit parking lot," Mrs. Rabbitson reminded into the communicator. "I repeat, we have a Code Stork in the back of the ambulance in the emergency unit parking lot."

Inside the hospital, everything was fine when suddenly, an alarm went off and the red emergency light started flashing on and off.

"Code Stork, Code Stork, Code Stork," a woman over the PA announced.

"We have a Code Stork," a paramedic said.

A few paramedics ran outside.

Back in the ambulance, Clarissa was sitting up, ready to have her baby. But she's also overwhelmed with pain. A paramedic was applying a wet cold washcloth to her sweaty forehead.

"Okay, Clarissa, are you ready?" questioned Mrs. Rabbitson.

Clarissa nodded nervously.

"Now when I say "Go", give a big push, okay?" said Mrs. Rabbitson. "One, two, three, four, go!"

Clarissa pushes and screams in pain as a contraction overwhelmed her.

"Oh! My! God!" Clarissa screamed.

"Give another push," said Mrs. Rabbitson. "This baby's coming out fast."

With sweat pouring down her face, Clarissa obeyed and screamed again while holding Nicky's hand.

"The head's out, let me just clean its nose out," reminded Mrs. Rabbitson, after a minute of pushing.

"How much longer am I doing this?" asked Clarissa.

"Just a couple more pushes left," replied Mrs. Rabbitson. "Push again!"

"Oh, the pain!" moaned Clarissa, as she pushed again.

"You've only got one more push to do," reminded Mrs. Rabbitson. "Then your child will be born. Push!"

Clarissa gives a push, letting out a yell. Then, a baby was heard screaming.

"It's a girl," announced Mrs. Rabbitson, as she placed the baby on Clarissa's chest.

The paramedics clapped as the baby was wrapped into a blanket.

"You did it, Clarissa," said Nicky. "I'm so proud of you."

"Here's our new daughter, Nicky," said Clarissa.

The baby, who looked like her mother, minus her navy blue hair streak, looked at Clarissa and gave a little smile.

"Hello, I'm your mother," Clarissa greeted her new daughter. "And this is your father. Welcome to the world, little princess."

Clarissa and Nicky marvel over their baby.

**Yes! Clarissa finally had her baby! And now she and Nicky are parents! Final chapter's going to be here soon!**


	4. Back from School

Chapter 4: Back from School

It has been a while since the school hours ended and since Clarissa gave birth. Ai and Hiroshi have just arrived at Rocko's house. Ai knocked on the front door. Rocko opened it.

"Hello, you two," greeted Rocko.

"Konnichiwa, Rocko-chan," Ai greeted back, as she and Hiroshi stepped into the house.

Heffer and Filburt are also sitting on the couch, playing Mascot Killer.

"Hello, Ai. Hello, Hiroshi," Heffer and Filburt greeted at the same time.

"How was your first day of junior high?" asked Rocko.

"It was good," replied Ai.

"That's very good," smiled Rocko.

"And guess what?" said Hiroshi. "Me and Lin became boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Congratulations on your first girlfriend, Hiroshi!" said Filburt.

"Oh, and you know Alma and Stella?" said Hiroshi.

"Did they do anything bad this time?" wondered Heffer.

"No, they've reformed!" Hiroshi smiled.

"Reformed?" wondered Rocko, Heffer, Filburt and Ai.

"Yeah!" replied Hiroshi. "After they got suspended, they were grounded for two months and were admitted to O-Town Mental Hospital to take anger management lessons and counselling after years of verbal cruelty and violence. So now, they're behaving nicely."

"Well, that's a very good thing," said Rocko.

"Yeah," said Heffer. "They would've still been bad if they hadn't been admitted."

"I know," agreed Filburt.

Ai smiled. Just then, there is a knock at the front door. Rocko went over to the door and opened it to see Zukin.

"Konnichiwa!" cheered Zukin.

Heffer realised Zukin's voice and got so excited.

"Hello, Zukin!" greeted Heffer.

"Heffer-chan!" Zukin hollered.

Heffer and Zukin both hug like they always do.

"Sorry I was late, but I had to go to the hospital," explained Zukin.

"Why?" wondered Rocko.

"To visit Clarissa because she just had her baby!" answered Zukin. "On my birthday!"

Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Ai and Hiroshi gasp happily.

"But she had to give birth in the back of the ambulance in the emergency unit parking lot because she initially didn't realise she was going into labour," Zukin explained.

"Oh my goodness gracious!" gasped Rocko.

"Unbelieveable!" Heffer exclaimed.

"Holy fishsticks!" Filburt said.

"Oh gosh!" Ai gasped.

"Woah!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"But rest assured that both mother and baby are doing fine," Zukin assured.

Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Ai and Hiroshi all sighed with relief.

"Is the baby a girl or a boy?" asked Heffer.

"It's a girl and she has been named," replied Zukin.

"What is it?" asked Filburt.

"Mimi Clarissa Hargon," said Zukin. "She's been named after her great aunt's nickname."

"That's a nice name," said Rocko.

"I know, I hope she has a nice life," said Zukin.

**THE END**

**Story's done! That was hard work!**


End file.
